black_beauty_1994_version_the_crossover_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Beauty (1994 Version): The Crossover Edition Wiki
Black Beauty (1994 Version): The Crossover Edition This is the crossover movie, based on the book by Anna Sewell. This wiki-movie spin-off contains various characters (Timmy Turner, Lisa Simpson, and Snap White as horses), and some will be in their original roles. Plot *On a dark stormy night, Timmy Turner narrates the story to his wife, Bubbles and their kids, Tommy and Tammy (from "Channel Chasers"). He reveals that the horse, Timmy Turner was his namesake. Timmy is born on a farm in the English countryside and remains by his mother, Mrs. Turner's side until he is sent to Birtwick Park to serve Squire Gordon and his family. Mistress Gordon, the Squire's ill wife, is pleased by the beautiful horse and gives him his trademark name, Timmy Turner. Timmy is smitten with the Squire's bitter and yellow mare, Lisa (who was mistreated prior to living with Squire Gordon), who rebuffs his attempts to be friendly. However, Timmy does befriend Snap, a white pony who gives rides to the Squire's daughters, Blossom and Bubbles. On a stormy night, Timmy is pulling a carriage holding the squire and his caretaker, Master John Manly, home from town, but he refuses to cross a partially flooded bridge that he senses is dangerous. When John tries to get him to move, Timmy refuses. John slips and falls into the river, but hangs onto Timmy's bridle. Timmy and the Squire save John, and they head home. Young 8 year-old Rudy Tabootie, who works in the stable, looks after Timmy that night. His lack of knowledge about horses causes him to give Timmy cold water and neglecting to cover him with a rug, which makes Timmy ill. While Timmy was ill, Lisa soon felt sorry for Timmy, she became a less aggressive horse and felt guilty for ignoring and kicking Timmy prior to the illness. John, Rudy, and the Squire treat Timmy, and he recovers. Mistress Gordon's illness gets worse, and she is taken to a doctor in a carriage pulled by Timmy and Lisa. When they stop at an inn for the night, the barn where the horses are staying catches on fire due to a dropped pipe. However, Rudy rescues the horses. Mistress Gordon's doctor orders her to leave England for a warmer place because her illness is so advanced. The Squire and his family bid goodbye to John, Rudy, and the horses. Snap is given to the vicar, who promises to never sell the pony. Timmy and Lisa are taken to Earlshall Park, home of the Finbarr Calamitous and Lee Kanker, and Rudy bids a tearful goodbye to Timmy. Timmy and Lisa are paired up to pull Lee Kanker's carriage, but she demands that the horses wear uncomfortable bearing reins to raise their heads high, which angers Lisa. One day, Lisa breaks away from the carriage in rage. Reuben Smith, the horses' caretaker, rides to town with Timmy to take a carriage to be repainted. He becomes drunk at the tavern and rides Timmy roughly home during the night. Timmy throws a shoe and stumbles to the ground, throwing Reuben off and suffering disfiguring injuries to his knees. Reuben is dismissed from his job, and Timmy is later sold by Finbarr Calamitous. Lisa was severely upset when Timmy was taken away. Timmy is bought by a terrible man who keeps horses for rent and he treated them horribly. After kicking the hostile man, Timmy is eventually taken to a fair to be sold, where he spots Rudy, now a 10 year old, but Rudy doesn't notice him. Timmy's neighs and whinnies couldn't attract Rudy but they did catch the attention of Jerry Barker, a cabby driver from London, and he buys Timmy for 17 guineas. Jerry introduces Timmy to his family, who name him Tic-Tac. Timmy likes his job as a cabby horse, and Jerry treats him better than his last owner did. One day, Timmy spots Lisa, now a cabby horse, but she is very weak from being abused by her owner. Lisa was very sad and scared and wanted Timmy's help. Timmy begs for Lisa not to give up, but her owner leads her away. Some time later, Timmy sees Lisa's dead body on a wagon. One snowy night, Jerry has a dreadful cough that worsens as he waits outdoors for hours for his passengers to leave a party. His condition then worsens, and a doctor advises him to quit his job and move to the countryside. Timmy is sold to a grain dealer and pulls heavy loads of flour, but one trip was enough for Timmy to collapse from exhaustion. Timmy is taken to a fair to be sold, but he is so weak that no one wants to buy him. Then Jimmy Neutron and his friend, Carl Wheezer spot Timmy, and a young boy sees him, too. Timmy realizes that the young boy is Rudy, and he neighs and whinnies for his friend. Rudy recognizes him, and the two are reunited. Timmy lives the remainder of his life with Rudy, who promises that he will never sell Timmy. Quotes Quote 1 *(The Crossover movie begins at night where it was rainy & stormy with a silhouette of a house, the camera panned in where we saw a clear image of the house and zoomed in on where Timmy sat in a soft chair with an all-powerful lantern and Bubbles sat knitting in a rocking chair when suddenly the power went out and they heard screams of his and Bubbles' kids, Tammy and Tommy who were each having a nightmare.) *Timmy & Bubbles: *gasp* *Bubbles: *shivers in fear* I'm scared, Timmykins! *Timmy: So am I Bubble-Biscuit, but we MUST comfort our children. *(runs into to their room with Bubbles holding a flashlight) *Timmy: Are you two ok? *Bubbles: Did our little sweeties get scared? *Tommy and Tammy (with tears in their eyes): Yes.... *sad gasps* *Bubbles: Aw, mommy got scared too. Come here. *(Tommy and Tammy ran to their mother and they all hugged) *(Timmy turns on the lantern which shined brightly) *Timmy: Here. Is that better, Bubbles? *Bubbles: Yes, I feel so relieved. Thank you, Sweetie. *Timmy: And will this help you both sleep? *Tommy: Yes. *Tammy: Thank you, daddy! *(Bubbles put her children back in bed) *Bubbles: Can we please sleep with the kids and keep them company tonight, Timmy? I don't want our kids to get scared again. *Timmy: Well... um.... fine with me, plus I don't want you to get scared again, Bubbles. *Tommy & Tammy: Yay! *Tommy: Just like a sleepover! *thunderclap* *Bubbles: *gasps and whimpers* *Tammy: *hugs Bubbles* I love you, Mommy. You and daddy are the best mommy and daddy ever. *Bubbles: *afraid gasps* thanks, Tammy sweetie. *kisses Tammy on the cheek* *Tammy: Before we all go to sleep, would you please tell us a bedtime story? *Tommy: Yeah! A really long story? *Timmy: I don't see why not. *Bubbles: What will you read them, Timmy Bear? *(Timmy pulls a book from Tammy's shelf showing the cover, Black Beauty "Main Titles" theme fades in unison) *Timmy: I've just the story for us all. *(Timmy opens the book) *Timmy: The story of... (in unison, the camera panned in on Timmy and the title card "Timmy Turner" was shown followed by the working title, "Black Beauty (1994 Version) Fantasy Crossover Edition") *Timmy: My namesake, *takes deep breath* (softly) Timmy Turner.... (beginning credits display) Quote 2 *Timmy (narrating): Sometimes I have ideas of my own of what we should do. Sometimes, Mom would just act like a stupid mule. *Mrs. Turner (voice only): Not now, Timmy, I'm busy! *Timmy (voice only): (in a moaning voice) But Mom.... c'mon and stop beatin' around the bush! *Timmy whinnies* (scene cuts to Timmy and his mom galloping) Quote 3 *Timmy (narrating): Then it was time.... TRAINING. The bit was the first thing. *scene cuts to Timmy and his master* Stupid bars of cold hard metal between your teeth and over your tongue. If you never had one in your mouth, you can't imagine what a pain it is. *groans* But aaahhh.... the taste of oats! When your eating them, you can forget about the bit's nasty coldness and the bitter metallic taste. Delicious oats, sweet oats, lovely crunchy oats, epic oats, addictive oats, oats I go crazy for-- *master's assistant tightens saddle on Timmy* *Timmy: Ow! *grunts* Ow, that hurt, dude! *Timmy's Master (kindly): Yeah... it's just a saddle. *Timmy: It's choking me me like crazy! *Timmy's Master: You can still move, promise. *Timmy: Nobody ain't gettin' away with my food. *Timmy's master moves hand with oats further from Timmy to train him to walk with a saddle* *grunts* G-Get back here with my oats. *grunts* Quote 4 *(Timmy walks by the stables with Master John Manly) *Lisa pops her head out and whinnies* *Timmy (voice only): WHOA! *Lisa: *lunges again* *(Timmy enters stable) *John: She'll be all right. *Lisa (while squealing, jumping, and pounding the stable wall / voice only): You incompetent creature! Get away from me! *Breathes heavily* *Timmy (narrating): Man, she was ill tempered, she was mean spirited, she was a killer-horse. *Lisa (while snorting at him / voice only) Get away from me you idiot! *Lisa short-whinnies while moving her head* *Timmy (narrating): But man oh man, she was the most sexiest creature I've ever seen. Quote 4 *Lisa repeatitvely moves her head vertically* *John (calmly): Easy Lisa, easy, easy, easy. *Rudy (8): Man, what's wrong with her. *John: They've must have battered her about. (while Lisa was repetatively moving her head vertically) We'll treat her well and she'll come around soon enough, (to Lisa) easy, hey, hey, hey, hey. (Lisa stops moving her head) back him on in. *Rudy grunts and groans* *John: Kind treatment makes good horses, Rudy. Bad treatment ruins them. *Lisa moves her head vertically* (softly to Lisa) whoa, hey, hey. *Lisa stops* C'mon, straighten him out, go on. *Rudy: *grunts and groans* I can't do it. *John (kindly): Yes you can. *Timmy (narrating): Was I ever going to win Lisa's affection? *Lisa whinnies* *Lisa (voice only): I really hate pulling carts, especially with that pale horse! *scene cuts to Lisa and Timmy pulling John & Rudy's cart* *Timmy (narrating): When we came to the hill. Instead of slowing down and not cutting me some slack, Lisa somehow threw her weight into the collar and pulled with all her might. Our paces matched PERFECTLY! After that I thought things became different between us. They were.... they were WORSE. Now she ignored me completely like somebody I never want to mention (referring to Trixie Tang). Anyway, I bounded! I leaped in the air! I tried everything to take Lisa's breath away. *Timmy rolls and jumps wildly, but Lisa still ignores him*, She didn't even talk to me. Quote 5 *Rudy: You don't need that rug, Timmy. You're boiling like hot water. *Timmy (narrating): I WANTED my rug.... I wanted a truckload of rugs very badly. *Rudy pours water in Timmy's bowl* *Timmy drinks the water* *Timmy (narrating): The freezing cold water pounded my stomach like receiving a boot to the chest.... but I was thirsty like crazy. *scene cuts to the morning* (in unison to Timmy (horse) wheezing) By the next morning, *scene cuts to Timmy in the stables* I was sick. (scene cuts to Lisa feeling scared, worried, and sorry) Lisa stayed up all night with me. Feeling sorry for me made her less of a "killer-horse". *Lisa (voice only): Awwww.... I wish I had been more sympathetic and caring. I shouldn't have been mean to that pale, brown, and pink horse. He deserves to be given a break and a big chance. I only hope I can help him. *sobs sweetly* *(scene cuts to Snap) *Snap (whispering softly / voice only): Ohhhh.... great gumballs, Timmy Turner's under the weather. Quote 6 *Timmy: Mistress Gordon felt so much under the weather that we had to take her to a doctor, a specialist, who lived far away from home. * *scene cuts to the Phillipp Hotel Stables* *Edd: I forbid you to smoke that pipe of yours in here, Sir. *Grumpy Englishman: Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on, skinny! *Rudy: (while heading downstairs after dropping down some hay) What's up? *Grumpy Englishman: *grunts* Evening. *smokes his pipe, and encounters a fire-lamp by the hay* That idiot (referring to Edd) left a lamp up 'ere. Little know-it-all who outta mind his own buisness. *shovels some hay. *scene cuts to John brushing Lisa* *John: Rudy? *Rudy (voice only): Coming, Uncle John! *scene cuts to the Old Englishman* *Grumpy Englishman: You complain about my pipe, you skinny sock-headed fool, but you leave a lamp near the hay! *Edd: That's for you to see at night. I insist you bring the lamp here please since these glorious creatures need their peaceful sleep. *blows out a fire-lamp* *Grumpy Englishman: Lucky for you I came up 'ere! *drops lit fire-lamp in the hay* *Timmy (voice only): *gasps* Gah! Wh-What was that?! *moves around and in unison* Quote 7 *(Lisa rushes into her stable) *Mr. York: Cover the yellow mare with a blanket! You fetch some water and lotion for for the pale one! *Timmy: *moves around, growls and angrily neighs* *Mr. York: *enters Timmy's stable and shuts the door* UNGH! Whoa there!!!! Whoa, there! Whoa there! *Timmy still wouldn't stop moving as Mr. York grabbed him* UNGH... WHOA....UNGH... *grunts and groans* UNGH... S-S-STAND--! *Timmy steps on his foot* *Mr. York limps out of Timmy's stable* *Mr. York: Reuben... take care of the pale one.... too! *Reuben: As you wish, Mr. York. *Reuben Smith enters Timmy's stable* *Timmy (narrating): My leg was in pain. The wound was deep. *Reuben: Well, it's her own silly fault if she misses her tea party, not yours.... or your maiden neither (referring to Lisa). You're enough to drive anybody back to drink. *(scene cuts to the stables at night) *Timmy: They put stupid contraptions around our necks so that we couldn't even turn our heads to lick each other. After that, my lady never let Lisa work with me again. I on the other hand, was subjected to her every whim. *(scene cuts to Lee Kanker painting a picture of Timmy, held by Reuben Smith) *Lee: Oh, um.... Reuben? Look, you imbecile, look! *Timmy: *farts and poops on the floor* *(scene cuts to the village) Quote 8 *Timmy (narrating): The stupid idiot who bought me kept horses for rent. * Rent-A-Horse Boss: (after abusively attaching Timmy to a saddle) Suck it in! * (scene cuts into Timmy running with a rider) * Timmy (narrating): I was rented out to any careless jerk who had the nerve to hire me. *Timmy crashes through a fence while running* * Timmy: I'm just glad my friend couldn't see me in this melee. They wouldn't even had known me. *scene cuts to the rent-a-horse stables* * Timmy (narrating): We HATED that jerk. *horses kick but miss the Rent-A-Horse boss as he passes by them, except Timmy* *Rent-A-Horse Boss: Ah, ya missed me ya stupid beasts-- *Timmy kicks him* Awgh! *falls* *Timmy (voice only) Ha ha! * (scene cuts to an English fair where Timmy was going to be sold) Quote 9 * (scene cuts to the village in the cold winter temperature) * Timmy (narrating): A visit to the country hyped me up. As I was pulling my cart.... with Jerry driving me of course, I saw something in the distance that looked familiar, and as if by magic, (Lisa is now shown with her cart, collecting her passengers) there she was..... my lovely Lisa! Gah! She was skin and bones! What have those idiots done to Lisa?! Her life condition was critical! She couldn't breathe properly, and she was extremely sad and severely abused. I tried everything to comfort poor sick, suffering, and languishing Lisa. * Timmy (voice only): Lisa, please don't cry... please stay strong. I'm here to comfort you, I know you're suffering and having a dreadful time. * Lisa (in a soft crying way / voice only): Oh, Timmy.... *sad gasps* I've been treated so poorly like I always was. I DESPERATELY NEED another chance, but what if I don't get to live any longer?! *sad gasps* I can't go on, Timmy.... *sad gasps* I don't want to die, I just can't. *sad & crying gasps* * Timmy (in unison to Lisa crying & gasping / voice only): *nuzzles Lisa* Please don't throw in the towel, Lisa. You still got it inside you. * Lisa (in unison to Timmy nuzzling her / voice only): I don't really know Timmy. *sad gasps* I'll might keel over in a few passenger trips... *cries sweetly* * Lisa's cabby driver: *lashes Lisa* GET ON! * Lisa (voice only): *whinnies in unison* *shrieks in pain* (sadly) I'm going, Sir, I'm going! *Lisa & her carriage with passengers on board leave the scene* * Timmy (in a depressed way / voice only): My faithful best friend. * Timmy (narrating): That night, I dreamed of Lisa. (scene cuts to Timmy's dream of him and Lisa) I thought what what it had been... *Lisa whinnies* and what could have been. * (Scene cuts to Timmy waiting in the snow and rain for his passengers to return from a stand) * *Lisa neighs and whinnies in Timmy's head* * Timmy (in his head / calmly): I'm here, Lise.... what is it, girlfriend? * (scene cuts to a passing flatbed cart where Lisa's dead body was) * Timmy (narrating) And then.... I knew. *carriage still passes by Timmy* * Timmy (while carriage is passing by Timmy / voice only): (softly) Lisa's gone. *long pause* Goodbye, faithful Lisa. *cries sweetly* * (scene cuts to Timmy & Jerry Barker waiting for their drunk passengers to return from a party inside a house on a cold & snowy winter's night) * Jerry: *coughs uncontrollably* Just be patient. *coughs* climbs up porch and knocks on the passenger's door* * *an old drunk Englishman answers the door* * Jerry: *coughs* Begging your pardon, Sir. I was engaged us to come out 'round 9:00, as it's now after midnight, I thought perhaps the gentlemen wouldn't want the cab--. * Old Englishman: The cab's been wanted soon enough. The party's nearly over! *shuts door* * Timmy (narrating): We waited for our passengers.... and waited like... *annoyed groan* People in our days acted like idiots not just to us horses.... they'd also acted like IMBECILES towards each other. Quote 10 * Timmy: I was sold to a grain dealer, where Jerry expected me to be treated fairly. But his awkward predicament lead me to such melee. *cart driver lashes Timmy and Timmy moves with his cart of flour* *Timmy struggles up the hill* * *Cart driver (as Timmy struggled): Come on! *Timmy (horse/ voice only / in a groaning way): Ungh! *grunts and groans* I can't do it anymore... *falls down on left side* *Timmy: All my life, I pulled the heavy carts and carriages, until I finally threw in the towel. *scene cuts to a horse dealer shop* *Timmy (sadly): I was too weak and miserable for people to buy me... like I was never loved. *Carl: Did this horse ever pull a llama cart? *Jimmy Neutron: No Carl, this was a carriage horse, despite one looks battered. What's your opinion, Rudy? *Rudy (10 years old): Poor old creature. *walks away with Jimmy and Carl* *Timmy: That voice... it woke me up. I knew who that was.... it was Rudy! * *Timmy neighs and whinnies for Rudy* *Rudy: *stops and turns around* (to himself) This is weird, this battered horse started neighing at me. I have to see why. *slowly goes to Timmy* *Timmy (horse / voice only) *purrs* It's me, Rudy. *Rudy (to himself): Hey.... I've heard that purr before. *finally reaches Timmy, flaps open Timmy's mane on the front of his forehead and discovers the star on his forehead* *slowly gasps* Oh my... (tearfully) Timmy Turner. (softly) I'm here, Timmy... I'm here boy. Shhh... *Timmy snorts in unison and stops to Rudy's comforting* (with tears in his eyes) You're safe now, boy. You'll never be sold again. *softly sobs on Timmy while nuzzling him* Shhhh... shhhh.* scene fades into Timmy's bedroom* *Timmy (narrating the book): "So Rudy promised that I'll NEVER be sold, and that I would live the rest of my life with him in peace. And nobody will separate me from Rudy and my friends ever again." *Timmy: So how'd you like the book. * (ending quotes) Trivia *Since this wiki-spinoff takes place in England, the human characters (except Rudy, Edd, and Jimmy Neutron) will speak with a British accent. * In this wiki-movie spin-off, Timmy is a pale horse with a brown, a brown mane and a pink tail, Mrs. Turner is a pale horse with a brown mane and tail, Lisa is a yellow horse with a white mane and tail, and Snap is a white horse with a blue mane and tail. *In this crossover Mrs. Turner (in Black Beauty's mom's role), Lisa (in Ginger's role) and Snap's (in Merrylegs' role) voices are also heard with Timmy even though Black Beauty's mother, Ginger and Merrylegs never talked in the movie. * The human characters never hear the horses talk. Category:Browse